


I Will Kiss Your Mouth

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was flattering, the idea of the painting, though now he was idly wondering whether he ought to have acquiesced to a photograph. At least that would have been faster.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Kiss Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Gaby is a character I created in the fic Some of These Days; she pops up every so often in my other writings.

Thomas still wasn’t entirely sure of these small snatches of Bohemia that Philip had seemed so keen to introduce him to; they were, more often than not, perfectly enjoyable, but it seemed to him as if it were tempting fate. When faced with these reservations, Philip had simply kissed him and assured him not to worry. Typically, such statements did their part to soothe Thomas’s mind.

This idea, however - the newest creation of Philip or his friend’s mind - was becoming increasingly worrying as he ended up standing behind a screen, naked, in a lady’s studio. It was only for a moment before he wrapped his sheet around his hips, but he could hear Philip and Gaby chatting on the other side. It was a strange sensation, one which scored him with trepidation. 

Inhaling deeply, he slipped out from behind the screen - careful not to knock over any of the paintings stacked around it - and stood awkwardly for a moment before walking over to Philip and Gaby. They both eyed him as he approached and he tilted his chin up slightly, feeling a little more smug. Philip grinned at him.

“You look lovely,” Philip said, reaching out to run his hand quickly over Thomas’s side. Thomas huffed a little as he stepped back, trying to steer his thoughts abruptly to chaste places.

“Course I do,” he replied. 

Gaby clapped her hands together abruptly, reminding Thomas of her presence. He obviously didn’t mind being undressed with Philip, but with a lady? There did seem to be something off about it, though Gaby certainly didn’t seem discomfited in the slightest. He supposed she must have been used to it, whether personally or for her paintings. 

“Sit down there, would you? And do go away, Philip.”

“I have to protect his virtue,” Philip countered. The other two turned to scowl at him in turn and he shrugged it off, laughing, holding his hands up in surrender. He backed himself up to a threadbare couch, sitting down. Gaby rolled her eyes as she turned from Philip back to Thomas.

“Now, Thomas. Let me position you properly.”

Thomas felt himself flush deeply when she placed her hands on his shoulders to position the precise turn of his torso, coming precariously close to his cock as she undid part of the wrap of the sheet. He could see Philip over her shoulder, biting his lip as though not to laugh. Thomas shook his head at him minutely, disapproval over his face, and Philip covered his hand with his mouth.

“One second,” Gaby said, wandering away from him to the corner of the room. He was rather afraid to move lest she start molesting him again; Philip stood up, glancing in Gaby’s direction to make sure she was still occupied, as he walked over to Thomas. 

“What’ve you done?” Thomas asked, though without bite. It was flattering, the idea of the painting, though now he was idly wondering whether he ought to have acquiesced to a photograph. At least that would have been faster.

“This is going to be a wonderful painting,” he assured, softly. Casting another look to Gaby, he leaned forward to quickly place a kiss on Thomas’s lips. Thomas’s heart sped up, nerves he still couldn’t help, but he smiled at Philip anyway. 

“No molesting Jokanaan.  _Honestly_ ,” Gaby scolded. Thomas flushed again at that, but she still seemed preoccupied with her plans, something which he could respect. He did like her, even if he privately thought her completely mad. “Here, you’ve to hold this. Like so.” She placed a lady’s walking stick into his hand, twisting his wrist at an awkward angle for the correct pose. “Of course, it won’t look like  _this_  in the painting, but it’s the only one I have. We shall make do.”

“Think holy thoughts,” Philip teased. Thomas ducked his head down and stifled a laugh, which made Gaby give a groan of frustration. 

“I think it’s a bit late for that,” Thomas countered. 

“That’s enough of that,” Gaby said, “or else I'll have to keep you here naked for ages longer. I wouldn’t mind one bit, but I’m sure the two of you have better things to do with your time. So hush.”

Philip and Thomas both nodded minutely, while Thomas focused on anything but Philip’s face, which he had a fairly good idea was swimming with the shadows of the better things.


End file.
